Big Plant Love
by Pinkydee10bit
Summary: Now that his friends have what they want, Audrey II honestly isn’t sure what he wants. Now that he’s free from debt, Cagney Carnation isn’t sure what to do now. But, after they move in together and get to know eachother a bit more, they both start to get a good idea.


Audrey II sighed as he rested his head on one of his leaves. He turned to a mirror on the wall next to him and frowned at his reflection.

"I can't believe I actually feel bad about this." He muttered to himself as his mind wandered to what happened last night.

_Audrey II slightly perked up at the sound of Seymour coming into the shop and, surprisingly, slamming the door behind him. Twoey knew Seymour was most likely not in the mood, but all that mattered to him right now is being fed._

_"Feed m-"_

_"Shut up"_

_Ok, Twoey had to admit, that was surprising. Sure Seymour had told him to "shut up" before, but never that aggressive and he normally lets him finish his demand._

_Alright, take two; "Fee-"_

_"I said; shut up!" Seymour sharply turned to him with a face as red as his eyes. "I have had it with you, you know that?! I am sick and tired of your constant whining and demands!"_

_If Audrey II had eyes, they'd be blinking. "What are-?"_

_Seymour interrupted again. "Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about! Two people are dead because of you! Understand?"_

_Twoey knew his nonexistent eyes were rolling. "Come on Krelborn, it's not that ba-"_

_Another interruption. "Not that bad? Not that bad?! Oh you don't know how guilty I feel! And that's not even the worse part. Audrey...Audrey..."_

_Seymour paused as if he's at a point of breaking down. Audrey II tilted his head slightly concerned. "Seymour?"_

_At the mention of his name, Seymour shot back up and stared at Audrey II in a rage. "AUDREY HATES ME!" He cried. "Audrey absolutely hates me!"_

_Twoey flinched at the sudden response and change in volume. That was new._

_Before he even had a chance to respond, Seymour started pacing around the shop as he rambled on. "Everything I ever did, I did for her. All I ever wanted was to have her love me as much as I love her! And now she hates me!"_

_He stopped and started walking towards the plant causing all his pain. "She hates me because of you and because of what you made me do! Every single sin I've committed because of your manipulation!"_

_Twoey opened his mouth to respond but was met with Seymour grabbing an axe and slashing at one of his leaves. Twoey yelped in pain and stared in shock as the leaf fell off._

_Seymour seemed pretty surprised himself at his actions, but rage blinded him as he slashed again, this time hitting a vine. Another slash, hitting a different leaf but only cutting off the top. Ignoring Audrey II's screams of pain, he just kept going. Until finally Seymour raised the axe to make one final cut at Audrey II's pod until;_

_Whimpering. Not whining but whimpering. Actual whimpering._

_Seymour lowered the axe and finally took notice of how much damage he'd done and how generally scared Audrey II looked. That's when his face softened slightly._

_Seymour gave a uncomfortable growl before carelessly tossing the axe to the side and making his way to the basement, slamming the door behind him._

_Twoey could still hear Seymour muttering to himself, probably more curses and insults towards him. Not that he really cared though, he was just glad he was left to lick his wounds._

Audrey II sighed and looked at the leaves and vines that were sliced. At least they started growing back.

Twoey then looked towards the basement as his frown grew. Seymour hadn't been upstairs all morning, not even to open the shop. He was most likely considering ending him, not that Twoey blamed him.

Just as he was about to doze off, the front door opened. Audrey II was actually surprised that it was Audrey I.

Audrey made her way to the counter with what looked like a note in her hand. She seemed to contemplate where to put it before taping to the register.

"Well, it's now or never." Twoey thought to himself. "Better now before she leaves and never comes back or before Krelborn...kills me."

Audrey was just about to open the door when;

"Um...Audrey?"

Audrey froze. She didn't recognize the voice but her slight fear made her make an unlikely connection.

"S-Seymour?"

Chuckling followed. "Naw, it ain't Seymour, it's me."

Audrey was confused so she turned around. Only to come face to face-er-face to mouth with Audrey II.

Audrey's jaw dropped. "Am...am I dreaming this?" She asked herself as she moved to pinch her arm.

Twoey chuckled again. "No, and you ain't in Kansas neither." He responded before frowning slightly.

Audrey moved forward slightly as if concerned. "Are you...ok?" She asked, causing Twoey to turn back to her.

Audrey II sighed before responding. "I'm sure Seymour already told you what...happened.."

Audrey frown deepened as her demeanor changed slightly. "Yes...he's a murderer...a murderer th-that never c-cared about me..."

Audrey felt like crying before Twoey shook his head. When he was sure her attention was back to him, he responded. "I..I think it's best you know the whole story..."

Audrey II turned towards the vines and leaves Seymour cut before turning back to Audrey. After seeing her confused expression, he knew that was his cue to continue.

"All those decisions Krelborn made, it wasn't because he wanted to...it was because of me..."

He paused to make sure he still had Audrey's attention. Yep, still there.

"You see, doll, I feed off of blood, it makes me stronger. But when Seymour was running out, I...I told him to kill someone, so I helped him decide on your dentist friend. Not because he hated him, but because he couldn't stand the way he treated you."

Audrey was surprised, but refused to interrupt. Even when she could swear someone was coming up the basement steps.

Twoey sighed before continuing. "Then with Mushnik, he was threatening to turn Seymour into the police and...I urged Seymour to back him up into my mouth so I could eat him..." He chuckled bitterly. "I'll tell ya, Seymour's distraught reaction was hilarious at the time."

Audrey held her heart before starting to speak. "So...so what you're saying is...is that-?"

"Is that I was making Seymour doing those things? Yes." Twoey finished for her.

Audrey felt like crying again. "B-but...but why-?"

Twoey finished for her again with a deep frown. "He did it for you."

Audrey was shocked. "Wh-what?"

Twoey nodded to confirm her thoughts. "He did it because he thought that if he wasn't rich and famous, you wouldn't love him." He averted his gaze for a moment. "Everything he ever did, he did for you, Audrey. He loves you and you mean more to him than all the money in the world."

Audrey looked back at the note she taped to the register before looking back at Audrey II. Heh, guess she should've realized how much Seymour cared about her when he revealed the plant's name.

Twoey smiled reassuringly at his namesake. Audrey slightly smiled in response before frowning again. "I-I have too go! I have to go apologize to-!"

"Audrey?"

Both Audrey and Audrey II turned towards the basement to see Seymour standing in the doorway. Twoey shrunk back slightly as he approached.

"Au-Audrey?" Seymour stuttered out. "I-I'm so sorry for how I hurt you. A-and I understand if you...you don't want me-"

Seymour was interrupted by Audrey placing a hand on his cheek and smiling at him. "Seymour, I-I should be the one apologizing, I'm the one who refused to hear you out and made the assumption that all you cared about was fortune and fame."

Seymour smiled nervously before asking; "Then, will you have me?"

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"I know it's a lot to ask but, will you?"

They were both interrupted by one of Twoey's vines grabbing Audrey's hand and placing it in Seymour's "I think this is the part where you say "yes"."

Just as Audrey was about to respond, there was a knock on the door. Audrey II moved into his "pod mode" as Seymour went to see who it was. He opened it to reveal a man in a suit, who immediately smiled and shook Seymour's hand as he saw him.

"Seymour Krelborn, nice to finally meet you! I'm Patrick Martin, and boy do I have a offer for you!" He said, moving into the shop.

"We-we're not interested." Seymour stuttered out almost immediately, knowing the offer has something to do with Audrey II.

Patrick simply smiled and continued. "Oh, you will be!" He started making wild gestures with his hands. "What if we took cuttings of your amazing plant, grow them into mini versions of it, and sell them all across America?"

Seymour and Audrey's jaws dropped, was that Audrey II's original intentions?

Patrick mistook their shocked horror for amazement. "Amazing right? Just picture it; little Audrey II's everywhere! With the right advertisement, this could be bigger than hula hoops!"

Seymour quickly shook his head. "No..."

"This could be a national phenomenon!"

"No."

"It could even be a global phenomenon!"

"No!"

Patrick finally stopped in surprise but kept his professional appearance. "Mr. Krelborn, we are offering a huge amount of money for this project. We-"

Seymour interrupted him. "I don't care about the money! Nobody is touching the plant and nobody is making copies of it! Do you understand?!"

Patrick cleared his throat and adjusted his tie to make one last attempt at looking professional. "Well Mr. Krelborn, you may own the original, but by nature this plant does not belong to you. Therefore, we have every right to continue making copies of it. So, I bid you good day sir and madam."

Seymour and Audrey watched in fear as Patrick started to leave. That was it, the plant's kind was gonna take over the world and there was nothing they could-

"What if the plant rejected?"

"Well then." Patrick huffed out annoyed, not realizing he wasn't talking to Seymour. "That would make it illegal by nature, but, unfortunately for you, Mr. Krelborn, last I checked plants can't ta-"

Patrick all but froze in fear when he turned around only to find Audrey II, the plant he had just been arguing about, "staring" at him with a smile that showed off huge sharp teeth.

"Can't what? Talk?" Twoey chuckled. "Well, here I am, talking, and now I'm saying no. So, no, you can not take cuttings from me and grow copies of me."

Seymour looked at Twoey in surprise. Was he actually defending him and Audrey or is he dreaming? He felt as Audrey hugged his arm so he was very much awake.

Patrick looked like he was about to pee himself as he quickly stuttered out; "B-bu-but-"

He was quickly interrupted by Audrey II growling and roughly grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up.

"Listen here, punk." He snarled, demeanor quickly turning aggressive. "I am probably the nicest one of my species, which even I can admit is saying a lot, and if you start producing hundreds more of my species, your planet will be devoured human by human. Do you understand?"

Patrick quickly nodded in fear.

Audrey II smiled evilly. "Good, last I checked, being the cause of global destruction is really bad for your reputation isn't it?"

Nodding continued.

"Now Mr. Martin, I suggest you take your idea a bin it and if you have any copies of me, which I know you do, I suggest you kill them. Got it?"

Even more nodding, followed by a meek; "mmhm"

Audrey II roughly dropped Patrick back on the ground. "Good, now beat it!"

Patrick quickly stood up and bolted out the door, stumbling though the streets so much that passerby's assumed he was drunk. Good thing it was Skid Row, right?

Audrey II laughed at him before turning back to a surprised Seymour and Audrey. "What?" He asked, slightly annoyed by their staring.

Before he even realized what he was saying, Seymour stuttered out; "Y-you didn't have to do that!"

Audrey II huffed before chuckling. "Eh I wanted to. Besides, even I know that getting you your girlfriend back isn't enough to make up for what I've done."

Seymour looked at Audrey before giving Twoey a grateful smile which Twoey returned.

Twoey watched as Seymour continued his proposal to Audrey before his smile slowly turned sad. He quickly shook off the feeling. He'd been too focused on himself, right now he needs to help someone else move forward.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cagney shifted uncomfortably, he really didn't wanna be here. But, he had to thank Cuphead and Mugman from freeing him from debt. He honestly had no idea why they did it anyway, they could've just handed to contracts over, could've never made the deal, heck, they could've never gone to the casino in the first place, but they still chose to save anyone. Cagney honestly respected that.

Cuphead briefly turned away from his conversation with Mugman, Moe Tato, and Blind Spector, and caught sight of Cagney standing by himself. "Hey Cagney, get over here!"

Cagney jumped at the sudden call of his name, but made his way over to Cuphead's group anyway and gave a small wave.

"How's your eyes?" Mugman asked almost immediately.

Cagney responded by popping one of his eyes balls out of the socket, inspecting it for a moment with the eye that remained, and popped it back in. "Eh, they're fine for the most part."

Spector laughed and pointed to his own empty socket. "Hey, now we're twins!"

Everyone laughed in response before Cuphead changed the subject. "So, what were you doing standing alone anyway? You know it's a party, right?" He asked Cagney.

The Carnation shrugged slightly. "Yeah I know, just not much of a party person."

Moe scoffed. "Oh come on ya old dandelion, how do you expect to meet someone special with that attitude?"

Cagney blushed and poked at Moe. "For your information Tato, I'm perfectly fine alone."

Moe grinned slyly. "Oh yeah?" He asked. "Then who exactly have you been sending letters too?"

Everyone turned to Cagney in surprise.

Spector raised an eyebrow, even though he only had one. "Is it the same guy who has that plant? You know, the one that looks like a bigger version of the toothy terrors?"

Cagney's blush deepened. "Um..yeah?" He rubbed his arm uncomfortably. "And he doesn't own the plant, he uh...is the plant."

Cuphead raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Well well, seems Cagney found himself someone after all."

Cagney growled. "Watch it Cuphead." He waved off his blush. "Besides we're just friends and as far as I know he's not interested in me like that."

Mugman frowned. "Cagney? Do you-"

"Hey guys!" Hilda Berg suddenly called. "We're doing a toast to finish it off, get over here!"

Cagney was honestly relieved that he escaped that awkward conversation. At least he has a bit more time to think about his feelings.

Psy Carrot raised a glass of what could assumed water. "To the Cup-brothers, if it wasn't for them we'd all still be in debt!"

The crowd cheered in agreement. The Cup-Bros blushed in response.

Djimmi raised his own glass. "And to our new found freedom, for I see a bright future ahead of us!"

More cheering as well as a few laughs.

Cuphead then raised his a glass and said; "This is flattering and all, but I say to moving forward! Cause let's be honest, we've all been putting that off! Am I right, or am I right?!"

Everyone cheered and applauded at that.

Cagney smiled and slowly joined in the applause. Even he had to admit he was putting off moving forward because he thought he was comfortable where he was. Maybe he did need to stop looking forward and start moving forward.

Cagney then thought back to his "pen pal". Maybe he already had a good idea where to look.

**I honestly have no idea why I came up with this crossover ship, but I did and I love it X3. Hope you enjoy and look forward to more chapters!**


End file.
